KYUHYUNIE'S KISS
by beautykkum
Summary: kyuhyun yang manja akhirnya berani mencium siwon terlebih dulu saat siwon berjanji akan menikahinya.


KYUHYUNIE'S KISS

CAST : CHOI SIWON  
CHO KYUHYUN

GENRE : ROMANCE

RATE : T+

LENGTH : ONESHOOT

SUMMARRY : kyuhyun yang manja akhirnya berani mencium siwon terlebih dulu saat siwon berjanji akan menikahinya.

SORRY FOR TYPO(S) and HAPPY READING ~ 

^.WK.^ 

SMA Pria Ssangmun kembali ramai,ini karena para siswa baru saja mengakhiri libur musim dingin mereka. Dua orang namja terlihat berlari dengan penampilan  
yang well,sedikit berantakan,suara hentakan sepatu mereka menggema diseluruh koridor sekolah.

" semua ini gara-gara kau ! jika saja kita tidur lebih awal,pasti tidak akan terlambat "

" kalau tidak mau,kau kan bisa menolak !"

" mana mungkin aku menolak ajakan bertanding games,that's not my style ! "

" yasudah ! berhenti menyalahkanku sialan ! "

Changmin dan Kyuhyun terus berlari dan berhenti didepan kelas mereka,syukurlah kelas pertama belum dimulai,setidaknya mereka masih punya waktu  
untuk membuat nafas mereka yang terengah kembali normal.

" terlambat lagi ? "

Mereka menahan nafas,bulu kuduk mulai meremang saat mendengar suara bass tepat dibalik pintu kelas.

" ss-saem "

suara Kyuhyun tercekat menjawab sosok tegap dihadapannya.

" lari 20 putaran,setelahnya kalian boleh masuk "

Sekarang giliran Changmin yang menatap horor pada gurunya,ayolah mereka baru saja berlari dari apartemen ke sekolah dengan jarak yang tidak bisa dikatakan dekat  
dan hell ! guru sexy -tapi menyebalkan- ini menyuruh mereka berlari,lagi ?

" ssaem, kami baru saja berlari dari apartement sampai sini karena tertinggal bus,dan sekarang anda meminta kami berlari lagi ? kyuhyun bisa saja mati ! "

Kyuhyun mendengus seraya menginjak kaki Changmin,Sahabatnya ini kalau bicara tak pernah pakai otak ! selalu saja menjadikannya tumbal,dasar idiot !

" kenapa harus aku yang mati ? kau saja mati duluan sana ! "

" jadi kalian lebih memilih mati berdua daripada berlari 20 putaran ?"

belum sempat membalas perkataan Kyuhyun,mulut Changmin kembali terkatup mendengar perkataan gurunya,yang kini menatap mereka tajam.

" ti-tidak ssaem, kami akan berlari saja , be-benarkan kyu ?"

" ya benar, kajja Chwang "

Kyuhyun dan Changmin terkapar tak berdaya dilapangan,jam pelajaran pertama mereka sudah habis seejak 15 menit yang lalu,tapi tubuh mereka terlalu lelah untuk kembali ke kelas.

" Kita bolos saja ya, aku lelah "

" aku juga kyu ! astaga aku Lapaaaar ! kau benar sepertinya aku akan mati karena kelaparan "

" kita beristirahat diruang kesehatan,aku masih punya sosis,jadi kau bisa makan disana "

" kedengarannya tidak buruk, ayo ! "

sesampainya di ruang kesehatan mereka mulai mengisi perut dengan menghabiskan semua snack yg selalu ada di tas Changmin,Kadang Kyuhyun heran sahabatnya selalu bertingkah seperti orang kelaparan ,  
padahal didalam tas sekolahnya berisi penuh dengan makanan , karena Changmin hanya membawa tablet kesayangannya untuk belajar,tsk !  
setelah kenyang keduanya memilih untuk tidur, masa bodoh dengan omelan para guru nanti.

^.WK.^ 

Kyuhyun mulai terusik dalam tidurnya, usapan dirambutnya masih terasa, dan Kyuhyun hafal betul dengan rasa nyaman ini, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada dada bidang  
dihadapannya,sungguh Kyuhyun merindukan aroma ini.

" jadi, mau sampai kapan kau tidur seperti ini Kyu ?"

" aku lelah Hyung , kau pikir berlari 20 putaran tidak melelahkan ? bahkan Changmin hampir mati tadi "

" haha kalian berdua selalu saja berlebihan "

Siwon tersenyum memandang wajah damai kekasihnya, walaupun Kyuhyun sering menggerutu bahkan terkadang berkata kasar , tapi ketika tertidur seperti ini , dia terlihat seperti bayi besar ,  
tapi hari ini wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat lelah , Yunho benar-benar keterlaluan menyuruh kekasih manisnya berlari sebanyak itu, untung saja Siwon sudah berada di Korea  
jadi dia bisa menjemput Kyuhyun yang malah tertidur dengan Changmin diruang kesehatan , sedikit menggunakan kekuasaanya untuk membawa Kyuhyun pulang ,  
padahal jam sekolah belum berakhir sama sekali.

Intinya hari pertama Kyuhyun masuk Sekolah hanya dipakai untuk tidur.

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai mandi saat dilihatnya Siwon sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya.

" Kita hampir sebulan tak bertemu , dan sekarang Hyung lebih memilih duduk dengan benda sialan itu ? "

" tunggu sebentar lagi Kyu "

" Haaah ~ aku pulang saja kalau begitu , hari ini sepertinya aku sedang sial , semalam kalah main game , paginya berlari hingga ke sekolah lalu terlambat ,  
kemudian disuruh berlari lagi , Ya Tuhan cobaan apalagi ini , rasanya tubuhku akan melebur saja , bukannya diperhatikan bahkan kekasihku lebih memilih berdua  
dengan benda sialannya, malang sekali nasibmu cho "

Siwon terkekeh mendengar celoteh Kyuhyun, kekasihnya itu benar - benar seorang drama queen , menutup laptopnya dengan perlahan , dia beranjak untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun ,  
dia yakin Kyuhyun nya tidak mungkin pulang dan menyia - nyiakan waktu mereka begitu saja , dan dugaan Siwon benar , Kyuhyun masih disana dengan satu cup besar ice cream  
duduk menonton acara televisi favoritnya , sungguh menggemaskan.

" sayang ~ "

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi panggilan Siwon , dia masih kesal , sebulan tak bertemu bukannya saling membalas rindu , dia malah diacuhkan , padahal Kyuhyun mengharapkan setidaknya  
saat bertemu Siwon memberikannya sebuah kecupan.

" Kyu , kau tidak merindukanku ? padahal aku langsung terbang dari Jepang begitu meeting selesai hanya untuk menemuimu "

Kyuhyun beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa camilan lain , mulutnya tak henti mengeluarkan sindiran untuk Siwon.

" dia pikir punya sayap bisa langsung terbang , setidaknya jika ingin merayu harus sesuatu yang masuk akal ! "

" kau sedang menyindirku ? "

" kalau tidak merasa tak mungkin tersindir , astaga bahkan sejak tadi mulutku hanya merasakan makanan manis, tidak ada yang spe-mmphh "

Ucapan Kyuhyun langsung terhenti begitu Siwon membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman manis , keduanya mulai memejamkan mata mencoba menyalurkan kerinduan masing-masing.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum setelah tautan mereka terlepas , tangannya yang sedari tadi menggantung disisi tubuhnya kini mulai beralih mengalung di leher Siwon.

" menyebalkan ! kenapa baru menciumku sekarang ?! "

Siwon tergelak mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun , kekasihnya sungguh polos, padahal dia bisa bebas mencium siwon kapan saja jika Kyuhyun mau, kenapa harus menunggu Siwon yang memulai .

" kau bisa menciumku dengan bebas Kyu , kenapa harus menunggu ?"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal , dia masih malu jika harus mencium Siwon duluan ,ya meskipun mereka sudah pacaran hampir 3 tahun , tapi tetap saja karena intensitas  
bertemu mereka yang terbilang sedikit , membuat Kyuhyun selalu merasa gugup untuk saat saat tertentu.

" Aku merindukanmu Hyung , sangat "

menelusupkan hidung bangirnya diperpotongan leher Siwon, memeluknya dengan erat , rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menangis jika mengingat lusa Siwon harus pergi lagi ke luar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan.  
Siwon tersenyum,kyuhyunnya yang manja telah kembali , tangan kekarnya mengusap lembut pinggang ramping Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya , mereka saling berpandangan  
dan akhirnya kembali bertemu dalam satu pagutan manis, Kyuhyun mulai mengerang dan Siwon sangat suka itu , dia mulai mengangkat tubuh ramping Kyuhyun membuat kaki kekasihnya melingkar dipinggangnya,  
pagutan keduannya masih belum terlepas bahkan ketika Siwon sudah membawa tubuh mereka ke kamarnya , keduanya terengah kemudian terkekeh bersama .

Peluh keduanya mulai bercucuran seiring dengan gerakan konstan Siwon didalam tubuh Kyuhyun , menghentak satu titik kenikmatan disana , membuat kyuhyun terus mengerang dan mendesahkan nama Siwon.

" Ssi- Won disitu ! yah ! "

dan tubuh keduanya pun bergetar ketika mereka telah sama - sama mencapai puncak. Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun dan sedikit merapikan rambut Kyuhyun yang berantakan,kemudian kembali memagut bibir sintal kekasihnya.

" aku mencintaimu Kyu "

^.WK.^ 

Ini adalah moment yang paling disukai Kyuhyun , pillow talk . Kyuhyun akan merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon sambil membuat pola abstrak pada chocolate abs milik kekasihnya.  
Sedangkan Siwon hanya menutup matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan Kyuhyun dan terkadang mengusap sayang surai madu Kyuhyun.

" rasanya senang sekali bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu , tapi aku juga benci mengingat lusa Hyung akan pergi lagi "

" aku pergi untuk bekerja sayang , bukan untuk berselingkuh "

" YAK ! "

Siwon tertawa , Kyuhyun akan sangat sensitif jika mendengar kata ' selingkuh ' , Kyuhyun bilang dia sangat takut jika nanti Siwon benar-benar berselingkuh,  
Kyuhyun mengatakan itu sambil menangis dan ketika Siwon bertanya apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan jika itu terjadi , jawaban Kyuhyun sungguh membuat Siwon tertawa.

" aku akan menikahi Changmin ! "

Siwon pikir dia akan mendapat jawaban seperti ' aku akan merebutmu kembali ' atau ' akan kubunuh selingkuhanmu ' , tapi jawaban Kyuhyun mbenar0benar diluar dugaanya,  
saat ditanya kenapa alasan Kyuhyun seperti itu, dia hanya menjawab

" saat kepercayaanmu telah dirusak , seberapa kuat pun orang yang menyakitimu mencoba untuk memperbaikinya , kebahagiaan yang tercipta tak akan mungkin sama ,  
karena bagiku tak ada kesempatan kedua untuk sebuah penghianatan "

Siwon tersentuh mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun , saat itu hubungan mereka masih berjalan sekitar enam bulan , dan Siwon mulai mengerti jika Kyuhyun nya sangatlah rapuh.

" Jadi , daripada aku terus mengingat rasa sakitnya saat menjalin hubungan kembali dengan Hyung , aku lebih memilih Changmin "

" tapi kenapa harus Changmin ? "

" Kami sudah saling mengenal bahkan saat masih dalam kandungan , dia jago main game , dia tampan dan tinggi , walaupun bodoh dan rakus , tapi satu hal Changmin sangat  
tahan dengan semua hal buruk yang ada padaku , dan yang terpenting kami sama-sama membenci sebuah pengkhianatan "

Bukannya tak cemburu mendengar pujian Kyuhyun untuk Changmin , hanya saja dia paham betul jika keduanya memang bersahabat sejak kecil , meskipun ada beberapa waktu Kyuhyun  
akan lebih memilih Changmin daripada Siwon , tapi Siwon tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu , karena yang penting adalah Kyuhyun hanya mencintai Choi Siwon .  
Seakan tersadar dari ingatan terdahulunya , Siwon mulai membenarkan posisi mereka,dia teringat sesuatu .

" Oh ya Kyu , mengenai Changmin sepertinya Yunho Hyung menyukainya "

" APA ?! "

Kyuhyun terbangun dari posisinya dan memandang Siwon

" Aku hanya menebak , maksudku dia bukan pria yang bisa berkata romantis, ketika Yunho Hyung menyukai seseorang , dia akan bertingkah menyebalkan agar diperhatikan "

Kyuhyun mulai mencerna ucapan Siwon , Jung Yunho adalah guru baru disekolah nya, Siwon yang merupakan pemilik Yayasan - setelah Ayah Siwon meninggal - memindahkan Yunho  
untuk mengajar di SMA Ssangmun sejak 8 bulan yang lalu , saat schedule Siwon makin menggila dan mengharuskannya bepergian ke Luar negeri untuk waktu yang lama ,  
ya secara tak langsung Siwon ingin Yunho mengawasi Kyuhyun.

Kembali pada Yunho , dia memang sedikit menyebalkan sering meminta Kyuhyun dan Changmin mengerjakan beberapa macam pekerjaan , meghukum meraka karena selalu terlambat ,  
dan selalu meminta mereka untuk membantu mengecek hasil ulangan , karena meskipun Kyuhyun dan Changmin merupakan trouble maker , mereka tetap siswa paling pintar di Sekolah .

^.WK.^

Kyuhyun dan Changmin masih sibuk menghabiskan makan siang mereka, saat tiba - tiba Yunho datang dan memberikan setumpuk buku pelajaran.

" apa ini Ssaem ? "

" Buku untuk latihan tes masuk universitas , kerjakan semuanya dan minggu ini harus selesai , Siwon bilang kau terlalu banyak main game "

Changmin tertawa melihat ekspresi jengkel Kyuhyun hingga tanpa sengaja menyemburkan sebagian roti isinya pada kemeja Yunho yang saat itu berada dihadapannya.

" Oh Yaampun ! ma- maafkan aku Ssaem "

tubuh Yunho gemetar saat tangan Changmin menyentuhnya , jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat , dia sungguh tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya , Changmin benar- benar membuatnya gila.

" Shim Changmin ... Aku menyukaimu "

" YEEE?!"

Suara teriakan itu bukan berasal dari Changmin, melainkan suara Kyuhyun, sedangkan CHangmun langsung berhenti dari kegiatannya membersihkan kemeja Yunho.

" Aku menyukaimu , Ayo menikah "

dan sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang tertawa melihat Changmin berlari dengan wajah bodohnya , sedangkan Yunho hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan musangnya .

" Apa ? "

" Kenapa dia kabur ? dan berhentilah tertawa Cho ! "

" Aku juga akan kabur jika dilamar dengan mata melotot seperti itu , Anda benar-benar payah soal cinta SSaem "

" YAK ! "

^.WK.^

Kyuhyun kembali mengecek arlojinya , seharusnya sekarang Siwon sudah sampai , menghel nafas panjang Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Siwon ,  
senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya, meskipun hanya mengenakan kemaja navy dengantangan yang digulung hingga Sikut , dua kancing teratas dibiarkan terbuka  
dan dipadukan dengan celana jeans putih, Siwon sungguh terlihat seksi saat ini.

" Aku hampir berakar menunggumu "

" Maaf sayang , ada beberapa kendala tadi "

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya , dia menggandeng lengan kekar Siwon , berjalan beriringan menuju mobil mereka.

" Hyung , kau tahu ? "

" Hmm ? "

" Yunho Hyung sudah melamar Changmin "

" YEEE ?! "

kemudian Kyuhyun menceritakan kejadian dimana Yunho 'melamar' Changmin , dan Siwon dibuat terbahak setelahnya , sahabatnya itu sudah mau kepala tiga , melamar saja tidak bia,  
Siwon harus mengejeknya nanti.

" Tapi Hyung , "

" Kenapa ? "

" Kau tahu , bagiku Yunho Hyung sangat keren saat mengajak Changmin menikah , ya meskipun wajahnya terlihat bodoh tapi tindakkannya sungguh manis "

" Jadi kau ingin dilamar juga ? "

" Eum ! "

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya lucu dan mengedip - ngedipkan matanya pada Siwon , mereka telah sampai di mobil. Hari ini Siwon sengaja tak ingin diantar supir,  
dia ingin berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon memasangkan seatbelt Kyuhyun kemudian mencuri satu ciuman dari bibir sewarna cherry yang sejak tadi seakan menggodanya,  
membuat pipi Kyuhyun memerah.

" Aku akan melakukannya juga untukmu , tapi tidak sekarang , kau harus lulus kuliah dulu , jadi bersabarlah oke ? "

dan Kyuhyun hanya menarik wajah Siwon mendekat untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka,ini merupakan pertama kalinya untuk Kyuhyun mencium Siwon terlebih dulu , walaupun malu  
tapi rasanya menyenangkan juga dan well , sepertinya mulai sekarang Kyuhyun harus sering- sering mencium Siwon lebih dulu.

" Siwon Hyung , aku mencintaimu " 

END. 

HALO...  
rasanya masih malu untuk publish fanfict baru setelah kemarin banyak banget typos  
semoga kali ini berkurang typos nya, dan semoga kalian suka

last

RNR JUSEYO ! ^^ *pwa* 


End file.
